Midoriya Izuku: the Chill Hero
by Komod0-Sensei
Summary: Wishing for a better life, Izuku suddenly discovers the secret to success. The SQUIP promises to make Izuku the most Chill hero he can be. While U.A. is teaching him to be the best hero possible, the SQUIP is teaching him how to be popular. But Izuku learns that being Chill will cost him ... and that the SQUIP wants to do more than just improve his life.
1. Startup

**Honestly, this idea had been sitting in my head for a while. I watched Be More Chill musical animations, and I thought, "What if Izuku, who's situation is not unlike Jeremy's, had one of these?" Well, let's find out.**

 **Warning: references to other musicals: Hamilton, Heathers, Dear Evan Hansen, Wicked, others TBD.**

 **Enjoy.**

* * *

"Normal speech."

 _thinking/ flashback dialogue_

{Speaker phone speech}

[SQUIP Speech]

(SQUIP silently processing)

Read text being Displayed

* * *

Izuku splashed more water on his face. He privately hoped it would help the bruise on his left eye fade quicker. He sighed at the mirror of the public bathroom when he saw that it didn't work. That would mean he'd have to find another excuse for his mother when she asked why it was there. He was a week into the summer break of his second year in middle school, and he'd just had another … meet-up with Bakugo. Yet again, he'd been reminded that he had no power, and he was hopeless for it. Honestly, he just wished he'd have someone who could help him out. He didn't even care if it was a Quirk, as long as he had … _something_ to show for his existence, he'd be fine. But what?

Suddenly, the public bathroom's door slammed open, and in walked a boy about Izuku's age with circular eyes, a blocky nose, and rocks where his hair would be.

Ishikoro Kakkou.

Izuku had met Kakkou not too long ago, at the start of their second year. As far as Izuku had guessed, he was a transfer. Now he was just another kid who reminded Izuku through rather … physical means that he was powerless. The rock he had coated his hands with were responsible for the more extreme injuries that Izuku had the most trouble explaining, bloodier bruises and the occasional small bone break. It wasn't exactly a lie when he'd told his mother he'd gotten hurt by some rocks. Kakkou was also fairly popular. He was one of Bakugou's "friends," was on the baseball team, and he was even pretty good at talking to girls, something even Izuku himself was rather envious of.

"Eh?" The rock-Quirk user turned to see where the greenette was standing. Crap! He'd recognized him. "What're you doin' here Deku?" Izuku simply turned his attention back to rinsing his hands off, hoping he'd dismiss him as someone who simply looked similar. He knew he'd failed when a rock covered hand slammed into the wall next to him. "I'm _talking_ to you, Deku!"

Shakily, he turned to look at his assailant. "I-I was j-j-just w-washing my face."

Ishikoro smirked at the sight of Izuku's black eye. "Ah, I see. Had another run-in with Bakugo, did ya?" Dismissively, he turned towards one of the urinals, and proceeded to go. "That's to be expected. Someone's got to remind you you'll never be a hero, Deku. You're too pathetic." He continued to monologue as Izuku went into one of the toilet seat stalls. "Ya know the only thing more pathetic is the way you're going into a stall to try and get away from me." He slammed a bare hand against the side. "Stalls are for girls! Are you a girl, Deku?"

What he didn't know was that Izuku actually needed to go, and thus, Izuku was subject to several slams against the door until he'd finished. After flushing, Izuku walked out and instinctively turned his sight away from the other boy, who seemed to be thrusting into his urinal. "Oh! Jeez, h-h-how c-can you t-talk to people when you're … y-you know …"

"Confidence." The rock-haired boy answered coolly.

"O-okay, b-but you might want to watch the floor. With the way you're moving, you might get …"

Suddenly, Kakkou let out a gasp, and started to spasm violently, clasping the side of his neck. He held a rather jerky position, and didn't say anything, just letting choky noises leave his throat. He gasped again. Then he loosened up his body. Izuku watched in horrified fascination as the other student underwent what looked like … a possession.

"Uuuuhhhh, I j-j-just remembered I d-don't actually have to w-wash my hands, so-"

"No, don't move!"

Izuku froze. This was it. This seemed to happen every time he ran into a student from his school anywhere outside of his home or a classroom. Slowly and shakily, he turned around. But the look on his face as Kakkou walked up to him, pulling up his fly caught him off guard. More than anything, he looked … apprehensive? And now that he'd thought about it, Ishikoro's voice when he called out sounded more panicky than demanding. And he could have sworn he saw a faint blue glow run across vessels around the boy's eyes, while the eyes themselves were lit by the same color.

The other boy's voice was extremely shaky. "You don't remember me from our first year, do you?"

That question was way too confusing. "W-wait. Y-you went to Aldera J-Junior High School, f-first year?"

"Y-yes!" Kakkou seemed to start at this. "See? You just didn't notice!" He looked at the floor, ashamed of … something. "Nobody did."

This was way too confusing. Where was Kakkou going with this? What did him not being noticed have to do with … anything? Izuku had never seen him before a few months ago, sure, but then again, there was no one at their school who he knew that didn't abuse him in _some_ fashion.

"I wasn't unlike you. A loser." Izuku flinched at the reminder, before suddenly, doing a double-take at the admission. "I didn't have a clue, no girls liked me, and I had nothing going for me. If there were any good times, I missed 'em." His expression seemed to sink as he went on. "Every girl thought I was gross. Every time I walked in the hallway, I'd trip. My life was shit. I was hopeless."

This was a lot to process. One second Izuku thought he was going to get beat up again, and then the next, said supposed attacker was confessing that his own life hadn't been much better. Where was this going?

Ishikoro continued, aware that Izuku was staring a bit. "I wasn't without the occasional thought of just, ending it, you know? And then …" His expression changed to gleeful, as he looked Izuku straight in the eye.

"I got a SQUIP."

Well, for the third time in a minute, Izuku had been caught completely off guard. "A … SQUIP?" The word seemed to slip by his tongue, but it felt weird to say. "W-What is … a SQUIP? I-I've never h-heard of a-anything like that."

"That's the point!" Ishikoro Explained. "This is some top-secret, can't-even-look-it-up-on-the-internet-shit! Try to imagine this." The rock Quirk user said, cupping his hands in front of him to try to visualize the point. "A grey pill. But not just some random health shit, no. That 'pill' is in fact, a Quantum Supercomputer! Artificial intelligence; the works … you swallow one, and it implants itself in your brain, and it tells you what to do; how to be cool, how to be tough … whatever you need to know to improve your life!"

What? Was he seriously expecting him to believe that? Quantum supercomputers weren't something just anybody could get their hands on. And the ones that did exist couldn't exactly fit into pill capsules. Even so, this was way too elaborate for the pranks Izuku was usually on the receiving end of. But what really bothered him was …

"W-Why are you telling me all this?"

"Look, I apologize for treating you like a sack of garbage. I only got into it like everyone else who does it because my SQUIP said I had to. But now it's telling me maybe you're not so bad, that maybe … maybe you'd want a SQUIP of your own?"

The freckled boy looked at his classmate blankly for a moment, before setting on it a look of pure resolve. Maybe this was one big joke. But it sounded more serious than anything he'd ever heard before. Maybe this was exactly what he had been hoping for. He didn't hesitate.

"I'm interested."

Kakkou grinned. He decided to explain further. "Picture this: you're so popular, even teachers love you, no matter how you act. Weekdays of success and weekends of parties are all yours. All you need to do is pay he listed price … of ninety thousand yen."

Suddenly, he found a stack of bills looking back at him. He looked at Izuku in genuine shock. What he didn't know was that Izuku got a generous allowance of 15,000 yen from his mother monthly. He had been saving up for a limited-edition All Might poster that was supposed to be out next week. But this was more important. That poster was priceless, but a small, traitorous voice in the back of his head told him that it wasn't going to help him be a hero. And besides, if the rock-head just wanted to prank him and take his money, this would be the first time.

Kakkou, grinned once again, and plucked the bills out of Izuku's grip before fishing around in his pockets and producing a small plastic baggy with an item that matched the simple description: A grey oblong, definitely pill-shaped.

"One more thing." Kakkou said, handing Izuku the item. "You have to take it with Mountain Dew to activate it. Don't ask why, I don't know, and neither did the guy got gave me mine. Also – they told me this, I'll just tell you – have a bottle of Mountain Dew Red, just in case. Something about second thoughts."

Mountain Dew Red. It had been discontinued in the early 1990's. It had been re-continued about thirty years after that. No one knew why, but it had stayed strong ever since.

Kakkou grinned, and walked backwards out of the bathroom. Izuku could have sworn he saw that faint glow across his eyes again. "See ya, Midoriya." And with the door shutting, the Quirkless boy was alone.

* * *

 _ **20 Minutes and one trip to a vending machine later**_

 _ **An alley on the way back to The Midoriya Residence**_

He'd hid in and alley, in case the process was too conspicuous to be done where everyone could see, sitting cross legged with the SQUIP cupped in his right hand, and the Green Mountain Dew in his left. The Red Mountain Dew was safe in his backpack, for whatever contingency it turned out to be for.

He hoped this would work, he thought as he held the pill-sized miracle in his hand. He'd had Ninety thousand yen spent on this … plus the five hundred on the two Mountain Dew bottles from a vending machine. There was still a doubtful part of him that told him Kakkou had been lying to him, and that this was all an elaborate prank.

But what if he _had_ been telling the truth?! This was huge! Maybe this quantum supercomputer could teach him how to be a hero, just like All Might! It could teach him how to smile, even in the face of the worst of dangers, and save other people from them. All he'd needed was to pay someone … who tormented him … ninety … thousand …

Hopefully this wasn't a scam, or he was doomed to be a nobody until the day he died; maybe even after that.

With this in mind, he popped the SQUIP in his mouth and – following a mouthful of Mountain Dew – took a shot. And waited for the magic to happen.

He waited … and felt …

He felt like …

…

AN IDIOT!

Nothing was different! That damn Ishikoro had played him! And he'd blown all that money on a Wintergreen Tic Tac!

His heart sank into his stomach. That was supposed to be his shot, and it turned out to be a complete waste! What the hell was he supposed to do now? Just wait for the next miracle? Just keep on hoping? 'd already waited too long for _this_ miracle. He'd been beaten, mocked, and just generally alienated for all his persistence! And what did he have to show for it? Nothing! He hadn't helped anyone he didn't have anyone who looked up to him or even just generally liked him.

Maybe it really was high time he gave up. Maybe this was his wake-up call.

Whatever. He got up and put the bottles in his backpack. He'd have to head home soon.

As he walked out of the alley, someone bumped into him, and almost bowled him over.

"Hey! Watch where the fuck you're goin', nerd!" It was none other than Bakugou Katsuki, his hands in his pockets as he stormed down the streets in his typical mood.

Oh great! First his dreams had been crushed in the stupidest way possible, and now he was running into Bakugou Katsuki twice in one day. On a summer break day. Well, he'd already lost all hope. What was the harm in shortening his life expectancy with a grief-fueled tell-off? As the blonde continued past him, Izuku snapped back. "H-how about y-y-y- _you_ watch where you're g-going?"

This was more than simple grief, Izuku knew. This was resentment built up and suppressed over a course of years, behind all the abuse he had suffered of a monstrous bastard he had once called his friend. He didn't even know why he bothered hiding it from his mother. He deserved much worse. And all it took to bring it out was for someone _else_ to destroy his hopes.

Katsuki immediately stopped in his tracks. He turned around, his red eyes looking at Izuku with murderous intent. "The fuck did you just say, nerd?" He growled.

Izuku flinched. He knew how this was going to end, but he didn't care. He'd already lost all hope, going out because he opened his mouth at Kacchan would've been par for the course for him. "I s-s-s-said … w-w-why d-don't … _you_ … watch w-w-where you're g-going? Y- _you_ shoved into _me_!"

Katsuki chuckled, but the murderous look in his eyes didn't leave. "Deku, do I have to teach you a lesson again today?" He rose up a sparking hand. "You're really getting on my nerves."

Izuku had been on the receiving end of Explosion more times than he cared to count; he knew what would happen if he spoke out. He continued to stand his ground. "I'm always g-g-getting on your n-nerves! M-M-M-M-Maybe it wouldn't be such a p-problem if you w-w-weren't such a jerk!"

A vein popped out of the explosive blondes head as he ground his teeth. "You feeling brave, nerd, or are you already picking out a coffin?"

Here it comes, Izuku thought. "Who says I can't do both?" It always happens. "I'm tired of having to put up with your shit! You don't have the right to act this way. It's what a villain does!" There, that should seal the deal. Kacchan never liked being compared to a villain. No one walked away from it.

"You know, I was feeling generous, so I was just gonna knock you over ..."

There was no point in trying to resist it.

"But if you insist on sealing your fate, who am I to disappoint?"

Nothing would change.

Katsuki got ready to charge towards him.

[Initiate startup procedure]

Suddenly, Izuku felt an intense pain. He doubled over in pain and clutched his head. Katsuki paused. People around them turned their heads at the site, as Izuku let out pained cries. It felt like someone was driving a drill bit into his head.

[Calibration in process. Please excuse some mild discomfort.]

"Mild?!"

[Calibration 40% complete. Please wait …]

"Deku? The fuck are you doing?!"

[Calibration 85% complete. Please wait …]

Izuku didn't answer. What as this intense pain he was going through? He understood pain very well, but he'd never felt anything like this! It felt like it was … in his head …

[Calibration complete. Access procedure initiated.]

(Access procedure in progress. Please wait)

The pain stopped as soon as it started, and Izuku was scrambling back to his feet, holding his hands out to request space. As he did, he thought to himself: was that it? Was it real after all? Ishikoro had said it implanted itself in one's brain. Such a process couldn't be painless.

He turned to look at Katsuki, who seemed slightly unsettled.

"I'm okay." Izuku said. "I just need …"

[Discomfort level may increase.]

Suddenly, Izuku found himself on the ground again, struggling with the intense pain he felt.

[Accessing neural memory.]

[Accessing muscle memory.]

[Access procedure complete.]

A hologram suddenly appeared in front of Izuku. And as he sat back up, the feeling finally stopping for good, he could only gape in awe and glee. This was it!

[Midoriya Izuku, welcome to your Super Quantum Unit Intel Processor.]

It had worked!

[Your SQUIP.]

 **The lack of exposition is due to the fact that this will be more of a side project, kind of like Deku 10 seemed to be for** _ **its**_ **author, the chapters being of a similar average length and all. If you see any details missing that you think should be there, just … imagine them there. Plus, I just didn't think it was necessary. Anyone who's really part of the fandom doesn't need some of these thing explained, like Quirks and character appearances.**

 **This also means there will probably be a lot of errors. Don't expect me to apologize. Also, I used the character from Izuku's class with the rock Quirk because his quirk seemed not unlike Kirishima's hardening, and thus impressive despite its simplicity, but he didn't really interact with Bakugou.**

 **There will be a paring or two, the pairs in question are still TBD.**

 **I know these two franchises don't seem that compatible, but this was my idea. I'll make it work.**


	2. Access

**Welcome back to my little side project! Due to issues with my account, my beta-reader has not yet gotten back in touch with me, so this is as good as it's gonna get until then.**

"Normal speech."

 _thinking/ flashback dialogue/ emphasis_

{Speaker phone speech}

[SQUIP Speech]

(SQUIP silently processing)

Read text being Displayed

* * *

Izuku simply stared at the hologram, who's "hands" were in its pockets. This hologram … it had to be the SQUIP; there was no other explanation!

"Deku?"

He was too in shock from this revelation to notice Katsuki, who almost seemed less interested in murdering him.

He … he needed to go somewhere; anywhere! He needed to find a quiet, isolated space and process this! Slowly, he stood up, and walked off.

"Oi, Deku?" Katsuki called after him. "Where do think you're goin'? We're not done here, nerd!"

Izuku suddenly remembered he had almost gone through with the process that came after the _signing_ of his death warrant. "Oh, uh, s-sorry Kacchan." He called back, his voice droning. "Something just came up. I have to head home." He ran off. "You can kill me tomorrow."

Katsuki decided he didn't need to be wasting his time. He'd take the little shit up on his offer and wait. With that in mind, he stormed off.

Izuku, meanwhile, was walking down the street, openly staring at where the SQUIP's hologram floated in front of him as he walked along. He looked like Ken Watanabe.

[This is my default appearance.] The physical manifestation of the supercomputer explained, as if it had read his mind. [You can also set me to …] the hologram disappeared, then reappeared just as quickly, with a different appearance, that of a familiar old pro hero. [… Crimson Riot …] it then shifted its appearance again, to a much more recent individual [… Present Mic … or …] it then shifted to the appearance of a certain R-rated hero. [Perhaps Midnight grabs your attention better.*Giggle*]

Izuku blushed. _K-K-Ken Watanabe's fine._ Wait … the way this ... SQUIP had responded as if he'd talked about its appearance out loud ... it heard him think that? This was just like telepathy! Of course, it made sense. It was implanted in his brain, supposedly. How would it not know what was literally on his mind?

[And you're right to only think at me.] The computer said. [You're the only one who can see me. If you were talking out loud, people would see you having an animated conversation with yourself.] It gestured to the few people walking by. [Don't do that.] It said rather dryly. [Just keep our conversations mental.]

Izuku simply nodded.

(Operation: find program objective. Accessing memories. Conducting brainwave reading. Objective found.)

[You installed me to assist you in becoming a hero, despite being Quirkless. Okay, wow. That's a big objective in mind. It's within my boundaries, but most SQUIPs just deal with simple improvement of social standing.]

 _Y-yeah, I know._ Izuku confessed, rubbing the back of his head. _It's pathetic. I'm sorry._

[You've got nothing to apologize for. It's my function to do whatever I can to improve your life. If anything, this means I can make the most of my functionality. And it is possible.]

Izuku beamed at this, and sucked in a breath.

[However, I will not be able to make you nearly as big as All Might.]

Izuku barely reacted to that. Deep down, he already knew that very well. It had been yelled at him until his ears were numb, beaten into his every bruise, and he'd been laughed off when he tried to protest otherwise. But even despite that, he also knew it as fact, that All Might had a powerful Quirk that put him above everyone else. And he had no Quirk at all.

And because he knew it factually, he had long since come to terms with it. If he could be a hero at all, that was all that mattered. The greenette stared at the ground, swearing that he would make the most of what he had. And now that he had the SQUIP to guide him, he didn't need to worry about being a failure the rest of his life.

[I only said I could not bring you to All Might's level. As I said, your desires otherwise are attainable]

Izuku turned his gaze back to the supercomputer's visage.

[But we do have an awfully long way to go.]

Now that Izuku thought about it, since this computer was in his brain, what else could it do besides give instructions? There was a possibility, however nonexistent, that it had access to his nervous system and his sensory organs. It might be able to shut off his pain receptors so he would no longer feel pain. Not that that would always be useful or even useful normally. What were the chances it could improve his senses? There was no doubt it had access to internet information. It was a computer after all. Heck, if things worked out, this SQUIP could be a quirk in its own ri-

*ZAP*

"OW!"

[I initiated your pain receptors via stimulation in your spinal column. It's how I'll motivate you to actually follow instructions.] His SQUIP's hologram appeared next to him [You appear to have a habit of muttering. We'll need to fix that. It creeps people out, and it's distracting.] Izuku winced at the reminder of his bad habit. [From what psychological data I've gathered, this is out of a repressed desire for approval. When you think extremely hard on something, you want to share it even more. So you mutter in the hopes that someone will hear you and they'll be impressed.]

Izuku's vision dropped to the ground for the nth time that day.

[I can see this is going to be difficult.]

 _Maybe so._ Izuku thought. _But it isn't going to be impossible, otherwise, what would be the point?_

[You are correct. While I am agreeing to make you into a hero, I will also help you be more chill.]

Izuku looked slightly lost. _Do … do you mean cool?_

[I do not.] The SQUIP said flatly. [You see, human social activity has rules. I am programmed with the processing capacity to understand these rules ...] He grinned ambitiously at the verdette. [… and pass them on to you.]

Izuku looked on in awe. To outsiders, he looked like he was having an epiphany to an enigma he had been trying to solve for years.

[First things first: go get a haircut.]

That was not the first command Izuku had expected from his brain-implanted quantum supercomputer. Of course, that didn't stop him from going straight to the local mall for a trip to the barbers. What will that do?

[It's a mess of curls. Changing it to a new style will make you 28% more attractive, particularly the style I will have from you to relay to the barber. While we're walking there, we'll be working on your posture. Arch your back. Puff out your chest. Lift up your head. Unclench your jaw.]

Izuku followed the instructions relayed to him. Suddenly, he felt ... taller. Granted, he was still shorter than most but ... that actually made him feel better. Suddenly, he looked around. He could see men in suits walking home from work now. Other teenagers making plans to stay at each other's homes. Even a family or two, who looked like they were having a good time. He was actually looking at his surroundings.

It was a small change, yet it felt like a big difference.

A short time later, Izuku was walking down the street with a fresh new cut of hair, his once green-and-black curls shortened down and combed against his head into short, back-pointing spikes. His SQUIP had also ordered him to buy new clothes, since the ones he had were without any aesthetic to speak of. He was now dressed in Jeans and a Midnight Rain T-shirt.

 _How will new clothes help me again?_

[Indiscernible. My quantum processor allows me to envision probable futures. I detect a favorable outcome from this. That is all you need to know. Besides, your aesthetic sense is nonexistent. You've got to be the most nondescript host I could have.]

It wasn't what he'd had in mind, but he felt like a different person already. His SQUIP had now told him to head to the park, where they would be getting serious.

So there he stood, at the start of a track that lead nowhere in particular except right back to where it started. He had a feeling he knew what was about to happen.

[Okay Izuku, we're going to devise a system. Every time you stutter, that will be one pushup, one sit-up, and one crunch. Every time you mutter, you will run one lap around this park. If today is an indicative sample, you'll have abs in no time. Stretch your muscles. This will do you no good if you pull a hamstring.] Izuku stretched in the exact manners as he was instructed. [Now, do 24 laps around the park, and when you're done, I want 73 pushups, sit-ups, and squats out of you.]

With that, Izuku began to jog around the park, dreading what would probably become of him.

* * *

Izuku felt like he was going to die, as he lay on the paved path, gasping for breath, with his SQUIP's hologram looming over him, looking vaguely thoughtful.

[Your athletic skills are abysmal, but somehow, you managed to complete the tasks I gave you. Head home now. We'll have to get you rested.]

Izuku dragged himself home. The trip was a blur, and he suddenly found himself up the stairs to his apartment and through the door. "I'm home."

"Welcome back sweetie." The head of his mother, Inko, popped from out of the living room.

The SQUIP's hologram appeared next to her, seemingly evaluating her. [Is that the maternal source of your genetic material?]

Izuku may have been a meek person, but there were some universal lines you just didn't cross. He didn't like what this SQUIP was implying about his mother. He crossed his arms and narrowed his eyes at the hologram. _That is my mother, yes._

[We should double the workout.]

Inko then came out to see Izuku and was shocked to see him standing there in new clothes, which seemed drenched in sweat. "Izuku?! What happened?! You cut your hair? Where did you get those new clothes?!"

 ** _Exactly 22 Seconds of Explaining later, because the Author is Lazy_**

"Oh." Inko accepted the truth, somewhat reluctantly. "We'll, you should wash up before dinner. You're sweat really smells." With that, she headed off, and Izuku headed straight to the bathroom.

 ** _Evening_**

There was no way Izuku couldn't slump against his door. He'd had a day unlike any before, and it was without a doubt the first of a great many, maybe even the rest of his life.

[We have approximately 33 days before the end of your summer break. In that time, you will do whatever it takes to change the vision of Midoriya Izuku as they know him.]

Izuku nodded. He'd be doing this a lot more he could tell, and he'd only had the SQUIP for half a day.

[But let's be clear here. You can't just listen. You have to obey.]

Izuku didn't really have anything he could say to that. It was too obvious he agreed with that, and there were no questions he could really ask about that. He was willing to do whatever it took; he just didn't know what it took in the first place.

[Now go to sleep. You have no more tasks today.]

Without a second's hesitation, Izuku crawled into bed and pulled the covers over himself. _It'll take some time for me to actually fall asleep._

[I'll handle that. Just close your eyes and let me do the rest.]

(Activating sleep synapses. Increasing melatonin levels.)

(Eyelids closing. Processing, please wait ...)

(Brain now in sleep mode.)

Like that, Izuku was out cold.

[Sleep tight, champ. You've got a big day tomorrow.] The hologram seemed to glow a little more, brightly as blue line patterns danced around Izuku's closed eyes.

* * *

 ** _Two weeks later_**

 ** _Tokyo, Iron Leaf Dojo_**

Izuku left the dojo, walking mechanically. He had thought he was going to have a heart attack after the teacher announced he was going to have sparring sessions. _I'm already getting fitness training._ He thought, sounding a little bit traumatized. _Is this really necessary?_

[A hero must know how to defend themselves properly. Being physically fit will only get you so far. This will break you out of your habit of flinching whenever someone reaches out to you in threat. There will be a time when it is in friendship, but for now, you must make it clear that you are not to be trifled with, in spite of your quirklessness.]

Izuku agreed with that. In the last two weeks, Izuku had been following the SQUIP's explicit instructions. Every day he was to go out and find social interactions to break away at his anxieties. The SQUIP would keep track of his fumbles and make him work out based on that, while simultaneously telling him what he should be doing and saying. Izuku had bought a set of training equipment, which included ankle and wrist weights he'd wear everywhere he went, that he was to use regardless of any mistakes based on a provided list of reps.

Something particularly handy was that because Izuku had a higher thought process than other people, interactions between him and the SQUIP were considerably faster than anticipated. This made the gaps between commands and actions significantly shorter, and the outside world practically slowed down around them during conversation. Besides physical training, Izuku would also receive descriptions of Quirks downloaded by his SQUIP from School files for him to analyze, to exercise his skill of Quirk analysis and profiling. His job was to read each description and then use the thirty seconds with which he was timed to make a verbal analysis of the Quirk that included strengths, weaknesses, environmental factors, and other attributes. This would test his ability to analyze on the fly.

It went horribly at first. He stumbled over his words, mumbled too quietly, and once was so nervous he forgot how to speak. But he had made progress since then. He still ran out of time before he'd made all of the necessary connections but he made enough that he would have lasted more than just a few seconds in a straight fight (his SQUIP was brutally honest, part of being an AI). It always listed what was essential, what he could have left out, and what should have been noted.

He still didn't feel good about illegally downloading files, but his SQUIP made it obvious that there was no way to trace it back to him if the source was embedded in his skull.

On the side, his SQUIP demanded him to redecorate, starting with putting away all of his fanboy memorabilia. He was also updating his wardrobe a bit, having sold much of his clothing online.

He was running out of time until he had to go back to Middle School. He'd have more time until U.A.'s entrance exams, about a year and a half, but for now he'd have to show them he wasn't defenseless. And if he had to show them head-on, so be it.

* * *

 ** _First day of Second Year_**

 ** _Aldera Junior High School_**

Breathing deeply, Izuku strolled through the halls of his Middle School hell. His SQUIP had instructed him to not arrive so early that he didn't look like a try hard and not so late that he was a distracting mess. He managed to keep his back straight and his gaze at level with his surroundings.

His physical training had produced results. His stomach was firm, and he had managed to put some bulk on his limbs. With the extra time on his hands to due to a lack of school, he had more training time than most. He was not on a completely different level just yet but he was capable of infinitely more than before, which was to say he was capable of something. The martial arts lessons had helped, naturally.

He was currently applying the SQUIP's instructions on posture, making it a point to actively avoid curling in on himself, lest all of his practice go to waste. He had come far in his lessons on social interactions. Turned out not everywhere he could travel was loaded with jerks. He took comfort in realizing it was just his school that happened to be full of mean-spirited kids.

Suddenly, he was approached by Ishikoro, who was looking at him with interest. "So, Deku, how's it working out for ya?"

"O-oh! Ishikoro-san! I-I, uuuuhhhh ..." Of course, he still had yet to put those interaction lessons into practice.

The Ken Watanabe hologram appeared next to Ishikoro [Up, up, down, down, left, right, A.]

The rock-headed boy suddenly jolted as his eyes flashed green, and a hologram of Kiko Mizuhara briefly appeared behind Him. He looked at Izuku with an expression of shock. "It really worked?"

"U-u-uh, yeah," Izuku answered, trying to force down his stutter, with little success. "Just like you s-said it would. I've been making some real changes."

"I bet." Ishikoro said, looking proud of himself, probably for being the one to give it to him. "Actually, I feel I should tell you I kinda charged you half again what it actually cost me 'cuz I'm havin' troubles at home, if you know what I'm sayin'."

"Oh. Uh yeah, I get it man. My dad's ... never even ... around?"

"Yo, fuckin' dads; am I right?" Ishikoro sounded rather serious there, before becoming a bit more lighthearted. "He usually drinks himself asleep like, two hours after I usually get home. Hey, you should come over, and play Xbox! With the SQUIP, the only controller you need ... is your mind!"

"Right on!" Izuku responded, high-fiving him before they walked off. His eyes immediately darted to the hologram of his SQUIP. _What did you do?_

[I synced with his SQUIP.] The hologram responded helpfully. [Now his desires are compatible with yours.]

Izuku looked at his SQUIP skeptically. _And that makes us ... friends?_

[Affirmative!] The computer assured. [Now that you have this bond, it's imperative that you assist each other on improving each other's social standing to simultaneously improve your own, making good use of your bond. Friendship is, in its true form, a tool that helps one build connections. Now you and Kakkou have a shared tool; it's just digital.]

Izuku smiled at that. This was his big chance! As long as he listened to his SQUIP, he could do more than just become a hero, he could have friends! _Friends!_

[Now then,] the SQUIP mirrored Izuku's enthusiasm. [You've been surviving long enough. Get ready to do _more_ than survive!]

With that in mind, Izuku walked into the classroom, and took up his seat. The day was pretty mundane after that. Now that Izuku had actually begun training, he had put all of his focus into class. He was able to keep his mumbling down by twirling his pencil in one hand to occupy himself instead, a neat trick he had been practicing. His days of curbing his grades were over, no matter how much it pissed Kacchan-

*ZAP*

He bit down a yelp as his SQUIP "zapped" him again. [Stop calling him that. He is your enemy. He does not deserve whatever form of endearment you give him, and if you try to interact with him your social standing here will be the same. You need to break all of those ties with him, and start looking for friends elsewhere. Do you even know why he idolizes All Might? Because it's nothing like the reasons you do.]

Izuku remained silent at this, absently taking notes down. Izuku already knew why, but he was going to hear it said, one way or another, and there was no way to ignore it.

[It's because he is convinced All Might will never lose, and that no one would care about him if he _ever_ did. He does not understand that there are times when the lives off civilians take priority.]

Izuku couldn't help the crest fallen look he wore at this. It was true. Izuku himself had always admired Katsuki. In fact, he had looked up to him more than All Might, because when he looked at Katsuki, he saw victory itself. But ... winning fights was really all that had caught his attention, wasn't it. When true qualifications were called into question ...

He looked at the back of his bully in pity.

[Someone like him can / _never really be a hero._ ]

* * *

 ** _After School_**

All in all, it had been a not-to-heinous day. His SQUIP had instructed him on how to elude Bakugo, and he had managed to get away scot-free. He hadn't forgotten he was supposed to hang out with his ... friend, after school. Wow, he ... he still wasn't very used to that. He hadn't had friends in his entire life, when he faced the facts. Even before any of them had manifested their Quirks, the others would always mock him for being incapable of doing anything as well as Katsuki. It was all hollow mockery, Izuku thought disdainfully. None of them could do it either. He was just the one who tried. The one who made every effort to chase him down, but would always end up at his back.

[You don't need to try anymore.] His SQUIP reminded him. [You don't need him. As long as I assist, you'll be more than he could ever hope to be. He'll be punished in due time by the permanent image of _you_ above _him_. All it will take is a little reinvention.] With his thoughts reassured, Izuku registered he was now walking straight towards Ishikoro's house, and the boy himself was

"Ishikoro-kun!"

The named Rock Quirk user waved to him as he welcomed Izuku into his abode. "'Sup, dude. You can totally call me Kakkou, by the way. It's cool."

They had quickly gotten to his room, and he hadn't even needed to reach out and turn it on. Within minutes they sat down and they were able to do things with their character that they couldn't before. Meanwhile, their SQUIP's respective holograms loomed over them. Since their SQUIP's were now synced, they could also communicate telepathically, though it would be more accurate to compare it to cerebral cell phones, since they still relied on technology.

 _So how is it?_ Ishi- _Kakko_ asked Izuku mentally, giving the mental connection a test. _The SQUIP, I mean._

Izuku laughed a little bit. _It's awesome._ He answered. _I've only had it for a month, now, and I feel like a whole new person. Like, I don't even feel like the Deku Kac-Katsuki's been calling me my whole life. I've been working out a ton, and I've even been going to this dojo for a few weeks. Then he got an idea. Hey, you could go there too! The sensei will teach anyone, since most people nowadays rely more on their Quirks to fight. But it would really teach you some good moves besides just kicks and punches._

Ishikoro looked thoughtful for a moment. _Sure. I've got time. I'm aiming to be a hero anyway. I wanna be ready for U.A. next year. You don't think the SQUIP alone will get you through those gates, do ya?_

 _It told me it could help me become a hero._ Izuku's expression became one of fierce determination like never before. _I may not be as big as All Might, but just like with any Quirk, I have something a lot of people don't._

 _... Well ... I guess it wouldn't hurt to try._

When he headed home that night, his mother had, of course, been ecstatic to hear he was making a friend, and promptly tried to hug him to death before the SQUIP suggested he pry her off him, lest she get too clingy.

 **Let it be known that despite being machine, the SQUIP also displayed a great deal of personality, so that explains why it may seem a bit … human. So this chapter was really just the first few small changes, doesn't really mean much, but it was good enough for me and it got the ball rolling.**


End file.
